The Forgotten Island
by EVAN AAML
Summary: When Ash, Misty, and Tracy are stuck on a island that's not even on the map, Ash becomes deathly ill. Will Misty and Tracy be able to get help from the three mysterious boys on the island? AAML
1. Welcome to Pokemon Island!

Alright people, I know it's been awhile, but here is my newest story, The Forgotten Island. This is going to be a long one, but when I'm finished, I'll try to hurry up and get ready for my one-shot that I made for Valentine's day and for my tenth story! I'm already behind schedule, so here is my story!

-EVAN AAML

''We join our heroes in the Orange Islands getting ready for their next adventure. Little do they know, it'll be their greatist''.

''How far is it to the next island?'', Ash asked eagerly and excited, his pal Pikachu on his shoulder. ''Oh Ash, relax, your always itching for a new adventure!'', Misty said. ''Well, the next stop is Pummelo Island, it's not to far from here'', Tracy explained. Ash had recently earned 4 Orange Island badges. With Misty and their new friend Tracy, they traveled to all of the Orange Islands and had many adventures. Ash even saved the world on his visit to Shamouti Island. Everyone was now on their way to Pummelo Island, for Ash's chance to win the Orange League trophy.

''I can hardly wait, are you ready Pikachu?'', Ash asked. ''Pikachu!'', Pikachu replied. Togepi then intervined. ''Toge, Toge, Priii!'', Togepi said pretending to act tough, everyone laughed. For the next hour, they rode on Lapras's back to get to Pummelo Island. Except for the occasional talk, nothing happend, untill...

''What's the matter Lapras?'', Ash asked. Lapras seemed to be in a little panic and looked around. Before they could find out what was wrong, bubbles started to appear next to them. The bubbles got bigger and bigger until eventually, a huge, Red-Orange fish appeared. This fish was a Magikarp, but it was much bigger than a normal one and it seemed...metalic. ''Wait a minute, that's!'', Ash said. Laughing from the inside of the fish stopped him. Suddenly, the fin on top of the Magikarp lifted up and three figures appeared. These figures were none other than Team Rocket. ''So that's what was wrong with Lapras!'', Misty said. ''Yeah, it just sensed Team Rocket!'', Tracy said. Team Rocket meanwhile was still laughing. ''Prepare for trouble, and make it double, to protect the world from devistation, to unite all people within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie!. James!'', Team Rocket said. They suddenly stopped when they notticed Ash, Misty, and Tracy sitting in a circle on Lapras drinking tea. ''Hey! Don't ignore us!'', Jessie and James yelled.

''Why shouldn't we? Your pretty boring'', Misty said drinking, Ash nodded. ''Right Pikachu...Pikachu?'', Ash said not getting a reply. Ash, Misty, and Tracy then turned to see Pikachu and Togepi stairing towards the ocean, looking petrified. ''Pikachu? What's wrong?'', Ash asked. Team Rocket also notticed the two Pokemon. ''Hey, what's up with them?'', Jessie asked. ''I wonder why the're scared'', James said. Meowth,, who had been looking at the same thing Pikachu and Togepi were and was also scared, answered. ''I think the're scared of that!'', Meowth yelled pointing. Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Team Rocket then looked at what they were pointing at. As they did, fear came across everyone's face. For in the water was a very large, scary looking dragon. A...

''Gyarados!'', everyone yelled, ( how could they miss it!? It's huge! ). The Gyarados then roared at the Pokemon trainers with great intensity. After it did, Ash had Lapras swim away quickly while Team Rocket went into their sub. The Gyarados then launched a Hyper Beam at the sub, causing it to explode. ''Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'', Team Rocket yelled before disappearing in the distance. Ash and the others, however, were still being carried away by lapras, not daring to slow down even though the Gyarados disappeared after attacking Team Rocket. After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped.

''Finally, it's gone!'', Ash said. ''Yeah, what a relief'', Misty agreed. ''But that chase sent us way off coarse, I don't even know where we are'', Tracy said looking at a map of the Orange Islands. ''We're no where's near any island and Lapras is to weak to travel alot farther'', he continued. ''Wait a minute, then what's that?'', Ash asked notticing something in the distance. What he saw was a large, forested island. At the center was a small mountain. ''Hmm, I wonder if the're people there'', Misty said. ''It'll be a problem if no one's there'', Ash replied. ''That's strange...this island isn't on the map, it's supposed to be open water here, and I know I've never seen this place'', Tracy said. As everyone wondered how this could be, Misty turned around and gasped.

''Look!'', Misty yelled excitedly. Ash, Tracy, Pikachu, and Togepi turned to see a Tentacruel swimming by. ''A Tentacruel! I've always wanted one! I've got to catch it!'', Misty said. She then pulled out a Pokeball and prepared to throw it. ''Uh Misty, don't you think you should...'', Ash said, but it was too late. ''Go Pokeball!'', Misty yelled. As the Pokeball flew towards Tentacruel, it notticed the ball and used Water Gun, making it fly back to Misty, who caught it. ''Ah man, it didn't work'', Misty complained. ''Well I tried to warn you, you should have weakened it first, didn't you tell me that when we first met?'', Ash asked. ''But it is weak, that's a newly evolved Tentacruel'', Misty explained. ''WHAT!? How could you tell!?'', Ash asked. Misty smiled. ''I'm an expert Water Pokemon Trainer, I know these things!'', Misty said. Pikachu then looked at the Tentacruel and paniced.

''Pika!'', Pikachu yelled. Everyone then looked and notticed that the Tentacruel was swimming very fast...towards them! ''Ah! It looks like you got it mad!'', Tracy yelled. The Tentacruel then stopped right in front of them. It then pulled out one of it's tentacles and flung it towards Misty. Misty screamed as the tentacle flew towards her. Suddenly, Ash ran to her. ''Misty, watch out!'', Ash yelled. He then pushed Misty out of the path of the tentacle and into Tracy, who caught her. ''Ash, look out!'', Misty yelled. The tentacle suddenly wraped itself around Ash and pulled him in the air. Ash then screamed as it pulled him into the water. Now all was quiet, both Ash and the Tentacruel were under water. ''ASH!'', Misty yelled, but no reply.

Meanwhile, under water, Ash was struggling to get out of the Tentacruel's tentacles. As he struggled, the Tentacruel prepared to stab Ash with his stinger, ( the thing that looks like a nose on Tentacruel ). Ash then finally slipped out, but the stinger cut it's way into Ash's leg. Ash screamed in pain, but still continued his way to the surface. Finally, he reached it. ''Ash!'', everyone aboard Lapras yelled. Ash then tiredly swam to Lapras. When he got there, Misty and Tracy pulled him up. After he was on, Misty hugged him. ''Oh Ash! I was so worried about you! Are you alright?'', Misty asked concerened. ''Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me, what about the Tentacruel!?'', Ash said. As if on cue, the Tentacruel breached the surface of the water. It then swam towards Lapras again. Everyone screamed, but suddenly, Lapras turned around and fired it's Ice Beam attack at the unexpecting Pokemon. The Tentacruel quickly turned into a glacier. It soon broke free, but realizing it couldn't take on a Lapras, swam away in a hurry. Everyone then sighed in relief.

''Thanks Lapras!'', Tracy said. Lapras belowed in delight. ''Ash are you sure your alright?'', Misty asked worried. ''Of coarse I am!'', Ash said forgetting about the sting in his leg. ''Ash...you saved my life...I don't know how to thank you'', Misty said. ''Misty, we're friends, we do things like that for each other'', Ash said. ''Well here's a small thank you!'', Misty said. She then gave Ash a small kiss on the cheek. This caused Ash's face to turn bright red. After that, Tracy laughed while Pikachu and Togepi looked at each other in happiness.

''Wow, I should save your life more often!'', Ash said pleased. Misty then blushed a little while Tracy pulled Ash away. ''Well now that that's settled with, we need to think of a plan, I'm sure you and Lapras are tuckered out after what happened'', Tracy said to Ash. ''Well I say we go to that island and try to see if anyone lives there'', Ash said. Pikachu and Togepi agreed. ''Well I suppose we haven't got much of a choice'', Misty said. ''Alright then, that's what we will do'', Tracy explained. Lapras then swam to the direction of the island. It took a short time for them to reach the island. When they reached the beach, Ash jumped off. But as soon as he did, he cringed and fell to the ground writhering in pain.

''Ash!'', Misty yelled. She soon jumped off of Lapras with everyone soon to follow. ''Ash, what's wrong!?'', Misty asked worried for Ash. ''It's nothing...I'm fine'', Ash said painfully, gritting through his teeth. ''Ash, your obviously not fine'', Misty said. ''Ash, your leg!'', Tracy said. notticing Ash's leg. Everyone looked and notticed a hole in his jeans and red liquid surrounding the area. ''Ash! Did the Tentacruel do this to you!?'', Misty asked. ''Yeah...I'm telling you I'm fine'', Ash said. He then tried to staind up, but soon fell. Luckily Tracy and Misty caught him and held him up. ''What are we going to do!? Ash needs help!'', Misty said tearfully. ''Pikapi'', Pikachu said sadly. Ash looked down to him. ''Don't worry Pikachu...you just watch Togepi...I don't want her to have to see this'', Ash said. Pikachu was still worried, but listened. ''Were going to have to find someone on the island who can help!'', Tracy said. Amazingly, right after he said this, they all heard a noise and turned. Behind them was a boy looking out to the sea, about ten years of age.

''Hey!'', everyone yelled. The boy heard the yell and turned, a shocked look on his face. ''We need your help!'', Tracy and Misty said immediatly after. ''What the!?'', the boy said shocked. He then ran over to Ash and the gang. ''How did all of you get here!?'', the boy asked. ''There's no time for that, we need your help!'', Misty said. ''Uh...right!'', the boy said. ''Listen, my friend here is hurt badly, do you know where we can take him to get help!?'', Misty asked. The boy was still shocked, but answered. ''Yeah, my brother and his friend can help, the're good with this stuff'', the boy explained. ''Good, can you take us there?'', Tracy asked. ''Yeah, this way let's go!'', the boy said. Ash then quickly returned Lapras while Tracy and Misty carried him to where the boy was leading him. Pikachu was trying to keep up, carrying Togepi in the process. The boy soon picked then both of them up to prevent any delays. As they ran through the dense jungle, Ash, Misty, and Tracy thought of what would happen to them, stuck on an island with a wounded friend. Eventually, they exited the jungle and reached small, rocky cliff. When they reached the top, they notticed four or five tents set up. The cliff looked like a camp. Next to the closest one was another boy looking through some crates. This one was however older, possibly their age or even slightly older, ( 14-15 ). ''David!'', the boy yelled. The older boy looked and notticed everyone, shock covering his face. ''Connor! What's going on!?'', David asked, obviously having many questions to ask. ''This person needs help badly! Where is my brother!?'', Connor asked. ''He's at the cliff's edge, I'll get him, put him in the medical tent pronto!'', Davis said. He then ran off.

So Tracy and Misty placed Ash in the tent that Connor lead them to and waited. Meanwhile, David ran to the cliff's edge and saw a boy his age sitting over the edge of the cliff, playing what appeared to be a hand-held instrument. ''What's going on David?'', the boy asked, putting down his instrument. ''Your brother, he found other people!'', David said. This seemingly got the boy's attention, for he stood up after he said this. ''Well then, let's go'', the boy said. ''Wait, one of them's injured badly, he needs our help!'', David explained. The boy then looked up at David. ''Shoot, quick, we got to help him!'', the boy said. They both then ran to the tents. When they got to the right one, they opened it. When Ash, Tracy, and Misty heard them, they turned to nottice another boy with David who was also probably their age, possibly the oldest of the three. Him and David immediatly walked over to Ash, who was at the time laying on a bed set up in the tent. ''Alright, I'm going to need to know what happened'', the boy said. So Misty and Tracy filled them in on everything starting from Team Rocket and ending at the Tentacruel attack.

''...So then he got pulled under, when he came up, he seemed fine, but then we got to land and we found out'', Misty finished trying to explain what happened the best she could. David and the boy where by now cleaning up Ash's leg. ''I see, well Tentacruel attack their victoms from under water, but they usually don't drag you down, so my guess is if he did, he stabbed you with his stinger, correct?'', the boy asked. ''Yeah, it tried to stab me in the chest, but I slipped out and it missed...well sort of'', Ash said followed by a chuckle. ''Well you seem to be taking this well, do you realize that you almost died?'', the boy asked, starting to wrap up his Ash's leg with David's help. ''Yeah, but I'm always in life threatining situations, I am a Pokemon Trainer after all!'', Ash said proudly. ''Ah, a Trainer huh, so you've come for the Orange League?'', the boy asked. Ash nodded. ''Yep, I already earned all four badges, all I need now is the Orange League trophy!'', Ash said showing his badges in his jacket. The boy and David looked at each other and chuckled. ''What's so funny?'', Ash asked confused.

''Kid, do you think it's that easy to win the trophy? Believe us, it's not!'', David said. Everyone looked at them confused. ''What do you mean ''Believe You?'', Ash asked. Both the boy and David looked at each other and grinned. They then opened their jackets and revieled four badges each. ''Trust us, we know'', the boy said. Everyone looked at them amazed. ''We both made it to Pummelo, I'd tell you some tips, but they get a new leader every now and then, so it changes'', the boy said. '' Did you win it?'', Ash asked eagerly. ''Yeah, both of us did'', David said. ''We'd show you the trophys, but their at our real homes'', the boy explained. While everyone was amazed, David and the boy finished patching up Ash. ''There, that should hold, consider yourself lucjy'', the boy explained. ''Why?'', I know I could have been in trouble with the cut but...'', Ash said. ''That's not what I mean. Your friends said you got attacked by a newly evolved Tentacruel.Young Tentacruel, like all of the jellyfish Pokemon, are poisonous. Newly evolved ones though, can't control the amont of poison they inject. So that means your in one of two predicaments, seeing as how I didn't nottice any poison in your cut'', the boy explained.

''Alright, what are they?'', Ash asked. ''One, the Tentacruel didn't inject any poison in you, or two, the Tentacruel injected you with so much, that it all went into your body'', the boy said. ''And if that happened...well, how should I put this?...'', he continued. ''Just spit it out, I can take it'', Ash said. ''Well, you'll die...at any time your here'', he explained. ''But that's not to say you did get choice two, so you can relax'', David said to ease them. ''Well that's a relief, oh I'm sorry, we didn't get your names'', Misty said. The three boys stood up and prepared to introduce themselves.

''I'm Connor'', Connor said. ''And I'm David'', David said. They then looked at the last boy. ''Evan'', the boy said, ( I know your tired of me being in my stories, but this time, I stuck in my brother, Connor, and my life long friend, David, both Pokemon fans ).They then greeted them. After the introductions, Misty asked a question. ''How come when we arrived here, you were shocked?'', Misty asked. ''Oh, well you see...we don't get company here...ever'', David said. ''Yeah, we're the only people here!'', Connor replied. ''WHAT!?'', everyone said shocked. ''Yeah, no one's lived here in about 1,000 years'', Connor explained. ''There are some ancient ruins in the heart of the island. The ruins have alot of treasure that they honored, like the stone of purity, ( you'll learn about this later ). They also honored Pokemon, so we named it Pokemon Island'', Evan said. ''So welcome to Pokemon Island!'', David said.

''So then...how did you get here?'', Tracy asked. This caused the three boys to shudder alittle. ''Well, you better relax, this is going to a bit of a story to tell'', Evan said.

OK, now that I am done with the first chapter, I will tell you that this is one of my best stories I have ever made. Wait until you read the rest of the story. On the next chapter, you will find out more about the three boys, where they came from, and possibly more company might appear on the island, but is it the company everyone wants? Stay tuned and find out.

-EVAN AAML

p.s- I might also add another shipping in here, but here's a hint, it's nothing to do with Misty OR two guys, ( I hate it when people have gay shippings, it's disgusting! )

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


	2. The story, unwelcome company

OK, here is my next chapter, now things are going to get interesting! Believe you me, you don't want to miss this chapter, but I may not be able to keep up with the updating because the weather isn't the best here in New York and I may have important things to do, but for now, please enjoy!

-EVAN AAML

On the last chapter right before it ended, Evan, David, and Connor were about to explain how they got on, ''Pokemon Island''.

''Well, the story's tough to explain, me and Connor were unconscience during it, ask Evan'', David said. ''It happened not to long ago, do you remember when the major storm hit and it caused trouble all over the world?'', Evan asked. ''Yeah, by Shamouti, the three legendary birds were restless and it caused the storm'', Ash said, sitting up. ''Well during that, Connor, David, and myself were my boat for a boat ride, just for fun and all. Even though it was dark, we were fine...that is, until the storm hit. We were in the ocean when it happened, the boat we were in started to shake and chrash into everything in it's path. I told Connor and David to go inside the boat's interior while I tried to get us away from the storm. Unfortunately, the roof collapsed, knocking them out. I managed to pull them out of the debree, but then, the storm threw the boat in the air, It then chrashed here, on the beach. When the boat chrashed, we were all flown in different directions. But when I landed, I hit my head on a rock, it didn't knock me out, but I was too weak to get Connor and David to safety. I thought we were done for, but suddenly, the storm stopped. After that, I managed to get Connor and David, and here we are'', Evan explained with detail.

''Wow, it's a good thing we stopped it just in time'', Misty said. This caught the boy's attention. ''Huh, what do you mean?'', Connor asked. ''We were the people who stopped the storm, Ash is the chosen one'', Misty said. Everyone gasped. ''And with my, Tracy's and Melody's help, he stopped the fight between the birds'', she continued. ''Wait...Melody?'', Evan asked. Misty nodded. ''Yeah, why?'', Misty asked. ''We live on the same island, in the same area actually'', Evan explained. ''WHAT!?'', everyone said shocked and confused. ''We live on Shamouti Island, Melody is a close friend of ours, in fact, had we not gone on the boat ride, we probably would've been with you guys'', David said.

''We were also in the ritual...well supposed to be at least'', Evan said. Everyone took this in and were shocked. ''I suppose I should be thanking you guys, if you hadn't stopped the storm, we wouldn't be here, we'd be under the ocean'', Evan said. Ash then stood up shakily, Misty immediatly there to help him. ''Then I guess you helping me makes us even'', Ash said. Evan then let out a loud laugh. ''I guess so...well anyways, you better get used to the area, you'll be here for awhle'', Evan said. He then left the tent. ''Well anyways, I'll show you around'', David said. ''Yeah, I'll help!'', Connor said. ''OK!'', everyone answered. So their tour began, but meanwhile, in the forest...

''Ow, that really hurt!'', Jessie said rubbing her bottom while sitting. ''I've had it with Gyarados!'', James said, ( from the S.S.Anne episode ) laying on the ground. Meowth, who was already up, looked around the area. ''Hey, where are we anyways?'', Meowth asked. Jessie and James then looked around. ''Hmm, well I guess Gyarados blasted us off onto an island'', James guessed. ''Hmph, that's just great! We'll never get off!'', Jessie said. ''Hey, there's a cliff, if we's go up there, we could see where we are!'', Meowth said. Jessie and James then stood up and ran towards the cliff, eager to get off the island, however, they forgot something...or someone. ''Hey you's guys, wait for me!'', Meowth yelled.

Meanwhile, Ash and the gang were getting a tour of the camp ground. Five tents where set up, three for each boy, a medical tent, and a storage tent. There was also a few things scattered here and there. David then showed them to the cliff area, this was where Evan was, sitting over the edge, with a weird looking instrument. While David and Connor continued the tour, Ash stayed to talk to Evan. ''Hey Evan'', Ash said to get his attention. Evan put down the instrument and looked at him. ''Hey'', Evan simply stated. Ash then sat next to him. as he did, he notticed the instrument. It looked like a flute or harmonica, but it was made out of a sea shell. ''Wait, I've seen that before! Melody has one just like it!'', Ash said amazed. Evan then lifted the flute and smiled.

''Yeah, we both played it, the ritual required it, but the girl is much more important'', Evan said. He then put it to his mouth and started to play, ( he played the same song Melody did in the movie, Pokemon 2000 ). As he did, Ash remembered the song and relaxed to it. Evan playing the song seemed to calm the both of them. ''Yeah, that's the same song, Lugia's'', Ash said after Evan finished playing the instrument. ''I was the one who actually liked playing it out of the two of us, she didn't like the ritual'', Evan said. ''Not anymore!'', Ash said. ''What do you mean?'', Evan asked. ''After the run-in with Lugia and saving the world, she changed, now she respects it'', Ash explained. Evan sighed. ''Finally, good for her'', Evan said. They then waited to talk for a few seconds. Evan then started again. ''Hey Ash, since you were the chosen one, when you got to the island, did Melody give you a traditional welcome kiss?'', Evan asked.

''Yeah, shocked me alittle, but I liked it'', Ash said. Evan laughed. ''Lucky kid, and by the way, when she gave it to you, did Misty act, weird?'', Evan asked. ''Actually yeah, all through out that adventure she did...why?'', Ash asked curiously. ''I was just thinking, and by the way, it looks like she's asking for you'', Evan said looking behind them. Ash turned and saw Misty motioning for him to go over. So Ash sat up and walked over, but as he did, he felt groggy and sweaty. ''Well, looks like this island is going to have it's first couple'', Evan said to himself after Ash left.

Meanwhile, Ash was still walking over to Misty. He didn't know why, but he felt very hot and queasy. However, he dropped the feeling when he reached Misty. ''There you are! I've been looking for you!'', Misty said. She then notticed Ash's face. It looked slightly flushed. He also looked sweaty. ''Ash, are you OK? You don't look so good'', Misty asked concerned. Ash looked at her. ''I'm fine Misty! Just alittle hot I guess, I'll be OK'', Ash said. Meanwhile, back to Team Rocket...

''Are we there yet!?'', Jessie asked tiredly. ''I thought we would have been there by now, this cliff is huge!'', James said surprised. Meowth then looked towards their destination. ''Hey, it's right there!'', Meowth yelled. Jessie and James looked up and notticed the cliff. They then excitedly ran up and reached the cliff. ''We made it!'', Team Rocket yelled. They then looked to their left and notticed Ash and the gang with three other boys. All of them notticing Team Rocket.

''Team Rocket!'', Ash and the gang yelled. ''Twerps!?'', Team Rocket yelled in shock and confusment. ''What are you doing here!?'', Tracy asked angrily. ''For your information, we're just trying to get off this island!'', Jessie yelled. ''We're not even here to fight!'', James yelled. ''Well you definitly found one!'', Ash yelled. However, he was still not feeling well, infact...he felt worse.

''Who are they?'', Evan asked. ''They're Team Rocket! A bunch of Pokemon theives!'', Tracy explained. ''They don't look to tough'', David said. ''What did you say!?'', Meowth asked angrily. Connor, in hearing Meowth, became shocked. ''Wow! A talking Meowth! I didn't even know Pokemon could talk!'', Connor said surprised. Team Rocket then tried to change the topic. ''Well if it's a fight you want...'', Jessie said releasing her two Pokemon, Lickitung and Arbok. ''...Then it's a fight you'll get!'', James said releasing his two Pokemon, Victreebel and Weezing. However, as soon as he released Victreebel, it attacked him by trying to eat him. ''No! Not me, them!'', James yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. Ash then stepped forward, but he looked weak.

''OK...I'll battle you...'', Ash said weakly. Suddenly, his vision became blury. He tried to fix it, and it worked. Everyone however, notticed something wrong with him. ''Ash...are you alright?'', Misty asked worried. Ash looked at her, his face looking pale. ''Yeah...I'm fine...I can take care of...Team Rocket'', Ash said weakly. But suddenly, he felt something painful in his chest. He became too weak to move or even staind. He fell to the ground. Everyone, including Team Rocket, was shocked. ''ASH!'', everyone yelled. Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi immediatly ran to Ash. They lifted him up as high as they could and carried him to a bench right outside the medical tent. ''Ash! Please, speak to me!'', Misty said. Ash then slowly woke up. ''Misty...I'm fine'', Ash said. He then sat up on the bench, Misty supporting him. ''Ash! Your obviously not fine...I'm worried about you, come into the tent'', Misty said. Ash looked at her face and could see the fear and concern. ''...Alright...'', Ash said. With help from Misty, Ash managed to get in the medical tent. Tracy entered soon after with Connor right behind him. That left Evan, David, and Team Rocket outside.

''I guess it's up to us'', Evan said pulling raising a Pokeball. ''Yep, let's do this'', David said doing the same. They then threw their Pokeballs. ''Go Dragonite!'', Evan yelled. ''Go Gengar!'', David yelled. Their Pokeballs then opened to reviel a Dragon and Ghost type Pokemon. ''Well go get them!'', Team Rocket yelled. So all of their Pokemon, including Meowth, attacked. ''Dragonite, Hyper Beam!'', Evan yelled. ''Gengar, Night Shade!'', David yelled. The two attacks flew towards Team Rocket's Pokemon, after they hit, they were all K-Oed.

''Well that was easy'', David said. ''Now that that's settled with, let's see Ash'', Evan said. David nodded, and ran into the medical tent, leaving Team Rocket outside. When they got in there, they gasped at what they saw. Ash was lying on one of the beds, looking paler and sicker than before. ''You guys made it!'', Connor said. ''Yeah, we took care of them, how's Ash?'', Evan asked. Connor looked at the ground, sad. ''He isn't doing to good. He keeps on getting worse'', Connor said. ''Anything you can do Evan?'', David asked. Evan then looked at everyone. Tracy was trying to prevent Togepi from seeing Ash and Pikachu was next to his trainer, looking depressed and worried. But then he saw Misty. She was holding Ash's hand, comforting him. He found out how much Misty really cared for Ash. Evan then put his hands on his head, thinking.

''How is he?'', a voice asked from behind everyone. Everyone turned and notticed Jessie, James, and Meowth at the entrance. ''Well?'', Jessie asked, ( James asked the first question ). Evan, David, and Tracy then made a battle position while Connor went by Misty and Ash. ''Now wait's just a second. We's didn't come here to fight!'', Meowth said. ''We may be mean and nasty...'', Jessie said. ''...But we know when we're needed'', James continued. At first, everyone just stood there, but then they realized that they were sincere and relaxed. ''So how is he?'', Jessie asked walking over to Ash. ''Not to good, and he's getting worse'', Misty said worridly. A tear then slid down her face. ''Hmm...Wait! Don't we's got some medical stuff back at the sub?'', Meowth asked. James shrugged. ''But I don't know what's wrong with the twerp...I mean Ash, so getting the wrong stuff will make it worse...besides, I'm not sure any of it survived that Gyarados attack'', James said. After hearing these words, Evan thought of something. ''Wait...I think I know what's wrong with Ash'', Evan said sadly. Everyone listened in. ''Remember what you guys said after the Gyarados chased you?'', Evan asked. ''Yeah, a Tentacruel attacked us'', Tracy said. ''That's it...the Tentacruel did poison Ash, that's what's wrong with him'', Evan explained. ''Wait, if what you say is true, and what you said earlier when you were helping Ash is true...then that means...'', Misty said sadly. ''...If we don't help Ash soon he will die'', Evan said sadly.

Everyone in the tent gasped. Misty then looked at Ash. ''Oh Ash...'', Misty said. She then started to cry. Jessie did what she could to comfort her. ''Wait! I believe we have some Antidote back at the sub! I thought I saw some before we left it'', James said. ''No good, Antidote aren't that effective on humans, but get it anyways, it could prolong his chances of living long enough to get help...though I don't see how we could'', Evan said. Connor then remembered something. ''Evan, didn't you say their was a healing thing at the ruins?'', Connor asked. Evan then thought for a second and realized something. ''The stone of purity!'', Evan yelled. Everyone looked at him quizically, David seemed sceptical. ''Wait, isn't that the thing you mentioned earlier?'', Tracy asked. Evan nodded. ''Yeah, at the ruins, the people who built the ruins had an item called the stone of purity, it's supposed to purify anyone from anything. We've seen it before, it's in a temple there,we would have gotten it, but their was no need...until now'', Evan explained.

''But we're not even sure if it works'', David said. ''Well we don't have much a choice, I don't think the Antidote will work either, and Ash can't last long'', Evan said looking at Ash. David did the same. He then thought for a moment and nodded, which Evan nodded back to. ''Of coarse, it's still risky, it's said that if the stone feels your unworthy...it won't heal you...in fact, it'll make it worse'', Evan warned. At first, everyone was silent, they weren't sure if it was worth the risk, but suddenly, they heard moaning. Everyone looked and notticed Ash trying to sit up. ''Ash!'', Misty yelled, giving him help. ''Do it...I'll take the risk...but only do it if your positive everyone will be safe...I don't want anyone...hurt trying to get it...for me'', Ash said weakly and slowly. ''But Ash, you could...'', Tracy said not being able to say die. ''It's OK...at least...I lived a good...life'', Ash said. Everyone then looked at Evan. He thought for a moment and nodded. He then walked over to a wodden crate. When he reached it, he pulled out three small machines.

''Alright, we'll keep in contact with each other using these walkie talkies, they can connect to each other, like three way calling. Team Rocket, you guys go to your sub and get as much Antidote as you can carry'', Evan said tossing them one of the walkie talkies, which James caught shakily. ''David, you and Tracy head to the ruins and get that stone'', Evan said. But before he could hand David the walkie talkie, Connor snatched it. ''I'm going with them'', Connor said. ''Now way, it's too dangerous!'', Evan said. ''Evan, I want to help, I have to prepare to be a Pokemon Trainer like you and David...it's my time to shine'', Connor said. Evan still looked unsure, but nodded. ''Alright then, I'll stay here with Ash, Misty and the Pokemon'', Evan said to everyone. ''Pikachu...go with...Tracy...be sure to...protect them'', Ash told Pikachu weakly. Pikachu looked up to him. ''Pika, Pikachu'', Pikachu said worridly. Ash smiled. ''Don't worry...I'll be fine'', Ash said. He then pat Pikachu on the head. Pikachu then nodded and ran to Tracy.

''Alright, everyone know what their doing?'', Evan asked, everyone nodded. ''OK, go, and hurry!'', Evan said. With that, Team Rocket, Tracy, Pikachu, David, and Connor left the tent. Evan then looked at Misty, who was laying Ash back down gently. ''Let's hope they can all make it'', Evan said to himself. After Misty layed Ash down, Ash took her hand, which shocked her and made her blush. ''Misty...thank you...for all you've done'', Ash said. ''Ash...don't, you know I will always be there for you'', Misty said. Ash smiled. ''I...know...but I want you to know that...no mater what happens to me...I'll always...be there for you too'', Ash said. Misty's eyes then became teary while they clenched their hands together. Ash then smiled. ''Evan'', Ash said to get his attention. Evan walked up to him and kneeled by his side. ''Can you...do me a...favor?'', Ash asked. Evan nodded. Ash then leaned towards Evan and whispered in his ear. After hearing what Ash said, Evan looked sad, and yet happy at the same time. He nodded, which made Ash smile. He then layed down on his bed and closed his eyes.

''What did he say?'', Misty asked curiously. Evan then stood up. ''Can't tell you...yet, and hopefully...I won't have to be the one to tell you'', Evan said. Misty seemed confused, but decided to ignore it, what mattered most right now was Ash.

Alright! Now I am done with chapter 2! I might have to add at least 2 more, so please be patient. But I must warn you, this story is not at all what it seems...people might even die...or should I say three people. Anyway, see you later.

-EVAN AAML


	3. The quest, the sorrow

OK, here is my third chapter, I hope that most of the story will be covered here, but if not, ah well, at least I have my fans...right? Anyway, please enjoy.

-EVAN AAML

When we last left the story, everyone had just left for their quest to help save Ash.

While Misty and Evan watched Ash, Team Rocket was halfway to the sub. ''Oh, I'm tired! Can't we take a break?'', Jessie complained. James and Meowth, who were ahead of her, stopped and looked at her. ''How could you even think of taking a break when Ash's life in on the line!?'', James said. ''We's got to get da Antidote!'', Meowth yelled. ''I know, but I'm to tired! How am I supposed to help if I'm to tired to do anything!?'', Jessie moaned. James and Meowth sighed, it was going to take along time. However, unlike Team Rocket, Tracy, David, Connor, and Pikachu actually made it to their destination, ( no cliffs to climb ).

''Woah! Are these the ruins?'', Tracy asked shocked. ''Yep, these ruins are the reason why we named this Pokemon Island'', David said. ''Yep, the stone of purity should be in that temple ahead'', Connor said. ''Alright then, let's get that stone and save Ash!'', Tracy said determined. ''Pikachu!'', Pikachu said just as determined. The four of them then went to the temple. The temple was one of the biggest buildings in all of the ruins. As they walked up the stone steps to get to the altar, they hoped that they could get back in time, so they quickened their pace. Connor and Pikachu were the first to reach the top. Both of them then notticed the stone of purity, resting on a rock platform. Connor and Pikachu ran to the store when David and Tracy reached the top. Just as Connor was about to grab it, David and Tracy stopped him.

''Connor wait!'', David yelled from across the altar. ''Yeah, you don't know if it's booby trapped'', Tracy said. ''Hmm, good point!'', Connor said. He then notticed a rock on the ground. He picked it up, and held it one hand while carefully being ready to grab the stone of purity with the other hand. Quickly, he grabbed the stone of purity and replaced it with the rock he found, ( I hope Indiana Jones doesn't sue me! ). Everyone froze, but nothing happened. ''Yes!'', Connor yelled excitedly. Unfortunately, in his excitement, he knocked over the rock. As soon as he did, they heard a large rumble. ''Oh perfect!'', David said sarcastically. Suddenly, a large, circular boulder fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Connor and Pikachu. ''This won't end well'', Connor said. The boulder then started to roll, towards them! David and Tracy ran down the steps with Connor and Pikachu about 100ft back, the boulder right behind them.

As they ran, David and Tracy seemed to get closer to the ground while Connor and Pikachu were closer to getting crushed. Right before they were about to be crushed, the boulder hit a rugged step and flew into the air, over Connor and Pikachu. While this was happening, David and Tracy dove off the steps. They looked behind them, and notticed the boulder was gone. They then sighed heavily in relief, when they notticed a shadow forming over them. They looked up and notticed the boulder right above them! David and Tracy immediatly jumped up and ran out of the way. The boulder then hit the ground and shattered, causing David and Tracy to fly forward. When the dust settled, David and Tracy walked up to the boulder's remains while Connor and Pikachu walked down the steps. ''Uh...opps?'', Connor said putting his hand behind his head and sweatdropping. David smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall over in a daze.

''I'm carrying the stone!'', David said. Connor, still in a daze, pulled out the walkie talkie. ''Evan, we've got the stone, we're heading back'', Connor said groggily. ''Good, hurry back!'', Evan said over the walkie talkie. Connor then got up, and they headed their way back to camp. Meanwhile, Team Rocket had just reached the remains of the sub. While Meowth and Jessie were loading up, James talked over the walkie talkie.

''Evan, we reached the sub, we're loading up now!'', James said. ''Great, the other squad already has the stone of purity, their on their way back now, you guys do the same!'', Evan said over the walkie talkie. As soon as James ended the conversation, Jessie and Meowth appeared. ''Bad news'', Meowth said. ''We only found one'', Jessie said while Meowth held it out. ''Well that could be enough, let's get going'', James said. Jessie and Meowth nodded, and they ran off. While this was happening, back at camp...

''Alright, I just got word that everyone's got what they left for, the're on their way back now'', Evan said to Misty. Misty was sitting beside Ash, holding his hand. Ash looked sicker than before and was having difficulty breathing. Misty looked worried. ''Evan, can't you do something for Ash, it might take too long for them to return'', Misty said. Evan put his head down as he walked up to her. ''If there was something I could do, I'd have done it by now'', Evan said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the sea shell instrument. He placed it into Ash's hand and Ash gripped it. ''This is all I can do. When your asleep, you naturally grip onto things. All this will do is tell us if he...'', Evan said being sure not to say dies in front of Misty. Misty lowered her head to Ash's and whispered.

''Please hold on Ash...I have to tell you that...I love you'', Misty said. She then kissed Ash on the cheek.

After she did, she remembered what she told Melody st Shamouti Island. ''Ash is never alone because he's got...me'', Misty said to herself. Suddenly, a thunderous boom was heard outside. Evan looked out and notticed a huge thunderstorm. Lightning was hitting the ocean while rain and wind blew towards the island. ''Shoot!'', Evan said. The wind suddenly blew fiercly and pushed Evan back. He immediatly closed the tent cover. ''A thunderstorm, a big one, this is not good. No one can get to the island, not that they knew we were here anyway. But it's also even more dangerous for the others!'', Evan said.

Meanwhile, Connor, Pikachu, Tracy, and David were walking alongside a cliff with a long drop to the forrest, which they couldn't even see. The wind and rain was slowing David and Tracy, but Connor and Pikachu ran ahead. ''Connor wait! It's dangerous!'', David yelled. Both Connor and Pikachu stopped and looked back. Suddenly, a lightning bolt chrashed down next to Connor and Pikachu. The force of the blast caused them to fly over the cliff side. ''AAUUUGGGHHHH! PIIKKAAAA!'', Connor and Pikachu yeleld as they fell down. They soon disappeared into the darkness below. David and Tracy ran to the cliff side, but it was too late, Connor and Pikachu were gone.

''Connor! Pikachu!'', David yelled over the cliff's edge. Their was no reply. ''The're gone'', Tracy said sadly. David pounded the ground in frustration. ''Ergh! This wasn't supposed to happen, no one was supposed to...'', David said not being able to say die. The thunder and lightning continued to hit. ''We better get going, the stone has to be at the camp, contact Evan, tell him...what happened'', David said. ''Connor had the walkie talkie'', Tracy said. David sighed. ''We'll have to tell them when we get there'', David said. Both of them stood up and took one final look down the cliff before sadly taking off.

During this, Team Rocket was climbing the cliff they climbed earlier. ''We're almost there'', James said ''About a 10-5 minute climb'', Jessie said. ''We's have to make it 5, let's go!'', Meowth said. They then started the climb. Suddenly, lightning hit a tree next to them and it fell in fromt of the scared Team Rocket. This caused Meowth to drop the Antidote, which started to bounce off the cliff! ''AHH!'', Team Rocket screamed. Meowth then dove for the bottle. Just before it flew ovre the cliff, Meowth caught it. ''I's got it!'', Meowth yelled as he held it up in the air. Suddenly, a stray lightning bolt hit Meowth and the Antidote, ( he screamed comically, like with pikachu ). When the lightning stopped, Meowth stood there, like a fried crisp. Jessie and James ran up to him.

''Meowth, are you alright!?'', Jessie asked. ''It's just like getting hit by Pikachu'', Meowth answered groggily. He then fell over anime style. ''What about the Antidote!?'', James asked. Meowth looked at it. ''It's A-OK!'', Meowth said proudly. Jessie and James sighed. ''Well that's a relief'', Jessie said. ''Come on, let's hurry!'', James said. They then continued their climb. Meanwhile, back at the camp, Ash was getting much, much worse. He was sweating and became as pale as a ghost. He also had a harder time breathing. As Misty sat there worried, Evan looked down at him. ''Erg! He's only got a few minutes tops, they've got to hurry!'', Evan said. Misty, who was holding Ash's hand, looked at Ash's suffering face and started to cry. ''Oh, it's all my fault!'', Misty yelled in tears. She then stood up and walked towards Evan, to sad to be near Ash. ''You don't mean it'', Evan said. ''No, it's true! If I hadn't tried to capture that Tentacruel it wouldn't have attacked us!'', Misty said. She then fell to her knees. ''Misty, pull yourself together!'', Evan said lifting her up. ''But it's all my fault!'', Misty bauled. Evan had enough. ''DO YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT ASH THINKS!?'', Evan yelled. Misty gasped, realizing he was right. Suddenly, they both heard a faint noise from where Ash was. They both turned to look and notticed in shock, the sea shell instrument slip from Ash's hand. Time seemed to slow down as the instrument hit the ground. Both Misty and Evan watched wide-eyed as Ash's head tilted to the side. ''...Ash?...'', Misty said, almost choking on her words. She slowly made her way to Ash. ''...Ash?...'', Misty repeated. She finally made her way to Ash. She felt his hand, which was ice cold. This shocked her emensfully. ''...no...NOOO!'', Misty yelled. She then fell on top of Ash's body, crying. Evan stood there in complete shock.

''We're too late...'', Evan said. In anger, he punched the wooden crate next to him. ''Ash...I loved you so much...why did you have to leave me?'', Misty asked sadly. Evan then remembered something and walked over to Ash's bag. He opened a small pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box and a note. He then walked over to Misty, who was still crying on Ash's chest. ''Misty...'', Evan said. Misty looked up, tears cascading down her eyes. ''This is what Ash said to me, he said to give you these if he didn't make it'', Evan said handing her the box and note. Misty slowly took them and opened the box. She gasped and started to cry more at what she saw inside the box. Evan looked inside as well and turned away, too emotional to see it again. Inside the box was a golden ring. At the center of it was a diamond. But what made her Misty cry were the etchings of bikes on the side of the ring, and her named carved on the diamond. She slowly pulled out the ring and put it on her ringfinger. She then picked up the note and started reading it.

( Imagine Ash reading it ). ''Dear Misty, we have been traveling together for what seems like forever. Although how we started our journey was...a memorable one, we still stuck together. I promised to pay you for your bike and I still plan on it. I know what your thinking, ''How could he buy me a ring, but not the bike!'', but you see, I didn't buy the ring. If you want to know more of the story, ask me or my mom. But for now, consider this ring a reminder of our friendship, from me, to the girl I care about most. Love, Ash'', the note read. Misty couldn't take it anymore, she fell back on top of Ash and cried more, the ring on her finger, and the note in her hand. Meanwhile, David and Tracy were bearing the storm, trying to get the stone to Ash. During this, Team Rocket was doing the same. Eventually, they all reached the top of the cliff. They ran, and saw each other across camp. They ran to each other and met in front of the medical tent. They then poked their heads inside.

''Hey guys! We're here, let's hurry and give this to...'', Tracy said. He stopped when everyone notticed Misty crying on Ash. Evan then looked at them. ''Your too late'', Evan said.

Everyone looked at him with disbelief. They entered the tent and got a better view of Ash, though they wish they hadn't. ''So your telling me that we're too late, there's nothing we can do?'', David asked. Evan thought for a moment, then was struck by inspiration. ''Wait! A bodie can come back to life within a fixed time period, maybe that'll be enough'', Evan said. Everyone looked hopeful. ''OK, first the Antidote, put it on the wound'', Evan said. Meowth then pulled out the Antidote and walked up to Ash. He then handed it to Misty, who slowly took it. She looked at it, and nodded. She then smiled and whipped away her tears. She found the wound on Ash's leg, which had grown quite temendously. Still, she applied the Antidote. When she did however, she notticed that it looked...diferent, something that failed to go by Evan. ''Why is it like that?'', Evan asked.

''It got zapped, me too'', Meowth explained. ''Oh, actually, that's good. The electricity powered up the Antidote!'', Evan said. As Misty applied it on, the wound seemed to get better, but Ash was still lifeless. ''OK, now the stone of purity'', Evan said. David then handed him the stone. After he did, Evan looked around the tent. ''Where's Connor...and Pikachu?'', Evan asked.

Tracy put his head down while David tryed to explain the best he could. ''Evan...Connor and Pikachu...they didn't make it'', David said. Everyone looked shocked, but none more so than Evan. ''What...'', Evan said. David nodded. Evan then looked down to the ground, as he did, he seemed to lose his normal state of calmaity and broke out. He then punched the metal pole that was supporting the tent. Though it held strong, they could tell it was a strong hit. Finally, he spoke up. ''They...they wouldn't want us to cry...they would want us to help Ash'', Evan said sadly, fighting the urge to cry. He then slowly walked up to Ash. He placed the stone on Ash's heart and backed up. Nothing. Everyone seemed to panic. ''I don't get it, it should work!'', Evan said. Everyone then thought for a moment.

''Wait! There's writing on the stone'', David said. Evan picked up the stone and turned it over. On it was ancient writing. ''Hmm, this is the writing of Lugia, this is something me and Melody learned to read'', Evan said. ''Uh...song...purify...chosen one...Lugia'', Evan read. He then got it. ''Wait! The song of the chosen one, Lugia's song!'', he said. He then bent down and picked up the sea shell instrument. Slowly, he began to play. At first, nothing happened, but soon enough, the stone began to glow. After this, Ash began to glow. Suddenly, Ash's body started to float. It stayed there, suspended in mid-air while glowing. But as the song ended, Ash's body slowly fell onto the bed, the stone with it. Everyone watched in anticipation, but nothing happened. They turned away, unable to look at him.

''You know, that's the second time that song saved my life'', a voice said.

Everyone looked up and faced the direction the voice was coming from. There they saw him, a smile on his face...Ash. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, facing them. ''Hey guys!', Ash said cheerfully. ''ASH!'', everyone yelled. Misty ran into his arms, crying in joy. ''Oh Ash! I thought you were...'', Misty said. Ash smiled. ''Well even though I don't remember alot, I think I know what your talking about'', Ash said. He then hugged Misty back. Misty smiled as he did. Suddenly, a mallet appeared and hit Ash in the head. ''OW!'', Ash yelled as he fell to the ground. ''Don't you ever die on me again Ash Ketchum!'', Misty yelled with the mallet in her hands. Everyone sweatdropped. ''OK I won't! Jeez!'', Ash said. He then sat back up on the bed. As he did, he notticed the ring and note Misty had and paniced. ''Ah! Where did you find that!'', Ash yelled pointing to the ring and note. Misty notticed what he was pointing at and smiled, blushing as well.

From you, Evan said that you told him to give them to me'', Misty said. Ash then looked at Evan, he nodded. ''Huh, must have been something I forgot, anyway, yes Misty, I meant what I wrote on the note...'', Ash said. He couldn't continue because Misty ran into him, kissing him on the lips. She could careless about the present, Ash was what was more important to her, but Ash didn't realize this. ''Wow! I should get you presents more often!'', Ash said goofily. Everyone laughed. ''Jeez, women and gifts!'', James said. Jessie gave him a look. ''How come you never give any certain girl you know any gifts?'', Jessie asked, refering to herself. James smiled. ''Because we don't like the twerpete!'', James said. Jessie then smacked him in the head with a paper fan. Everyone laughed. Ash, still hugging Misty, looked around.

''Hey, where's Pikachu?'', Ash asked. Misty then got out of the hug and looked away. ''Well, you see Ash...'', Evan said. Suddenly, something...small and...yellow ran into the tent. ''Pikapi!'', the yellow creature yelled as it jumped into Ash's arms.

OK, now that I am done with the third chapter, I am sure that the next one will definitly be the last. I'm sure that you were all shocked as to what happened to Ash, Pikachu, and Connor, so i hope the ending was a little bit better to you Ash fans, as to Pikachu fans or OC fans...you'll just have to wait for their apperance...I mean...oh well, you'll have to find out on my next chapter.

-EVAN AAML


	4. Reunion

OK, this should be my last chapter for this story, I am glad that you all liked it, now for the ''reunion''.

-EVAN AAML

In the last chapter, Ash survived his illness, when suddenly, a strange creature appeared.

''Pikachu!'', Ash yelled in joy. Everyone looked at Pikachu in shock. Ash didn't know that he was supposed to be dead, but they didn't feel like telling him now. Evan then realized something. ''Wait, if he's here, that means...'', Evan said. Everyone then turned to the tent entrance. There, simply stainding, was a young boy. ''What? Did you think a cliff could finish me!?'', the boy asked.

''Connor!'', Evan, David, and Tracy yelled. ''How did you survive?'', David and Tracy asked. ''Simple, my Fearow saved me, forgot to tell you guys I had one'', Connor said. His Fearow then entered the tent, as it did, he returned it.

''I'm so glad your alive...now then'', Evan said. He then pounded Connor in the head. ''What have I told you about walking along the side of a cliff!?'', Evan asked in a yelling way. ''Nothing! You never said anything about that!'', Connor said bending down and holding his head. ''Well I'm telling you now!'', Evan yelled, ( I know this is weird, but this is actually a fight me and my brother have all the time ). Everyone laughed again. Togepi then ran into Misty's arms and began to play with the ring as Ash stood up, Pikachu in his arms. ''Alright! Let's find a way off this island!'', Ash said. ''Ash, we've been here awhile now, don't you think if there was a way off, we would have taken it by now?'', Evan asked, seriously thinking that Ash was as dense as Misty said. ''Yeah, but we have Lapras!'', Ash said. ''And we have the hot air baloon!'', Team Rocket siad. ''You see, we can get off the island!'', Misty continued. ''And your coming with us!'', Tracy finished. Evan, David, and Connor all looked at each other and jumped in joy.

The next day, the storm was gone, and the sun was shining. Team Rocket flew in their hot air baloon over the ocean, with David and hid Gengar, ( who was scaring Meowth ), on board. On the ocean was Ash and the gang, riding Lapras, with Evan as well. His Dragonite was flying alongside. Connor decided to ride his Fearow. They were all heading towards Shamouti Island, to drop off Evan, David, and Connor. On board lapras, Misty decided to talk to Ash. ''You know Ash, I'm curious as to how you got this ring'', Misty said. ''Well you see, in my family, it's a tradition that the boys give a special ring to the girls that they find most special to them'', Ash said blushing, Misty smiled. ''So...do the girls who get the rings usually marry the boys who give it to them?'', Misty asked smiling. ''Uh, sometimes...usually...yes'', Ash said blushing. Misty smiled more. ''OK, that's all I needed to know'', Misty said. She then kissed Ash on the lips, which he returned. They enjoyed their first actual kiss together. Soon after, they parted.

''Misty, I love you'', Ash said. ''I know'', Misty said. They then kissed again. While Tracy sketched them like a madman, Evan looked at them and smiled. ''Well, that's one couple together...now it's my turn'', Evan said. After alot of traveling, everyone finally reached Shamouti. There, everyone cheered for the return of Evan, Connor, and David. Melody met up with everyone and thanked them for finding them. She then congradulated Ash and Misty for getting together, which she knew they would. While there, Evan admitted his feelings to Melody. Melody admitted her feelings as well and they soon became a couple. Everyone celebrated at this as well. While they were visiting, David and Evan showed Ash their Orange League trophys. Soon after, Team Rocket and Ash and the gang left. On Lapras, Ash and Misty snuggled together, with Pikachu, Togepi, and Tracy watching. They then set sail for Pummelo Island. Things were certainly going to be different now.

There, I am finally finished with The Forgotten Island! I can now tell you my next story, as I always do. My next one is a one-shot of Valentine's Day, not my best one, but I like it, look for it. And thank you for waiting for my story to finish.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


End file.
